nunca insultes a una fujoshi
by maki-imotto
Summary: kuroha cometio el peor error de su indeseable y maldita vida,hubiese preferido mil veces ser destruido por azami o ser comido por alguna serpiente,en ese momento queria que se lo trague el daze,al menos algo bueno aprendio ese dia,nunca pero nunca de los nunca jamas ni siquiera de broma o juego ni en sus sueños,ni debia pasarle por la mente,jamas debia insultar a una niña fujoshi.


**ok,ok soy nueva en esto y me costo demasiado entrar a fanfiction**

**esta en una historia media comedia con algo de lenguaje vulgar,hehe ,es que kuroha me cae tan mal que quería hacerlo sufrir y que mejor que sufriendo con una fujoshi a la cual el insulto.**

* * *

><p><em>kuroha cometio el peor error de su indeseable y maldita vida,hubiese preferido mil veces ser destruido por azami o ser comido por alguna serpiente,en ese momento queria que se lo trague el daze,al menos algo bueno aprendio ese dia,nunca pero nunca de los nunca jamas ni siquiera de broma o juego ni en sus sueños,ni debia pasarle por la mente,jamas debia insultar a una niña fujoshi.<em>

*PUM*  
>se escucho un ruido de la mesa cayendo al piso junto con algun objeto o tal vez algun ruido de algo quebrandose debido a que se escuchaban raros sonidos de huesos crujiendo como si kido hubiese roto los huesos de shuuya.<p>

-QUE MIERDAS TE PASA,CRIA MALCRIADA?!-se escucho el grito de un chico,el tono era rudo y amenazante que hiso que cada miembro del dan logre ir al lugar de donde provenia la discusion,todos parecian asustados,todos menos la pequeña y aparentemente enojada medusa.-NO PIENSAS RESPONDER ACASO?!-mary no hiso movimiento alguno mas que de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-por que?..-hiso la pregunta-porque tu comenzaste.-lo observo y completo su respuesta-tu sabias muy bien que era una de las cosas que yo mas amo,me ofendiste,me siento herida.-una vez dicho esto seto se acerco enojado y con ganas de darle una paliza al chico reptil.

-DE QUE CARAJOS ME HABLAS?-grito desesperado,hace unos segundos aquel chico estava sentado junto con mary para asi poder persuadirla de forma decente que vaya al daze sin embargo no todo resulto como el esperaba,en esos intantes una niña estava frente a el sin subir la vista y con un aura de maldad.

-lo tocaste….-mascullo la medusa mientras lentamente subio la mirada hacia otro lado,el chico rana de su costado hiso un ademas de acercamiento para tomar justicia por su propio puño pero no lo logro ella se fue hasta el sofa derrumbado y cogio un libro forrado en rosa y escrito en rojo-lo insultaste..y asi me insultaste a mi.-susurro una vez mas,en cuanto ella subio l mirada hacia su pequeño libro la serpiente reencarnada abrio sus ojos de golpe.

Ahora recordaba.

Estava sentado junto a mary y ella creia que al fin habia tenido un nuevo amigo por lo que ella saco con toda confianza un cuaderno forrado en rosa y decorado con rojo,la libreta parecia ser muy femenina por lo que la serpiente creia que era una clase de diario o como se llamara esa clase de cosas donde las pubertas apuntavan sus estupideces de colegialas hormonales con problemas con sus fermonas por lo que a este le interesaba mierda si lo leia o no,no obstante las cosas no le salieron como queria,mary se le acerco amable y le enseño su librito donde tenia escrito_ libro especial de mary_ ella le habia dicho que si ellos ya eran amigos la albina debia contarle que er una fujoshi**,** que le gustava el yaoi y que queria compartirlo con coas hubiesen salido mejor si es que el no hubiese mencionado algo que ella odiaba de la gente,en esos momentos kuroha hubiese regresado el tiempo y le hubiese tirado una bala a su otro yo para que se calle esa puta boca de serpiente que tenia y no "ofender" los sentimientos de la pequeña reina del daze,el habia dicho algo que hubiese referido jamas decir,preferia la muerte o ser comido por un dinosaurio incluso sosportaria a su chaparra jefa azami.

_El yaoi es mierda niña, deberías dejar de ver esas jodidas series,en este puto mundo tan estupido jamas va a aceptar algo ordinario y despreciable como el amor entre hombres._

Eso fue como decirle a una directioner que one direction era mierda

Eso fue como decir amo a tu madre y la violare mientras duermes

Eso fue como decir que lei tu diario.

**Eso fue como decirle a una fujoshi que su yaoi era una cosa "ordinaria y estupida".**

Sin mas ejemplos kuroha se habia dado cuenta de que su reina estava enojada,su hermoso y largo cabello albino habia sido sustituido por un cabello corto con puntas negras dejando sus mechones,su hermoso rostro de muñequita habia sido cambiado por la niña del exocista,tenia escama sy sus ojos escarlata provocaban en el algo que jamas sintio,miedo.

-okka-san me enseño que cuando haces algo mal,debias disculparte.-todos los miemrbos se quedaron paralizados,kuroha se espero una respuesta mas infantil como "eres un cara de lombriz" o "se lo voy a decir a mi abuela",no una clase de muerte siguiemte que sintio fue un buen golpe en su "amigo" que lo hiso volar hasta el otro lado de la sala y teniendo el peor de los dolores que jamas sintio,como si le hubiesen partido hombres del dan hacian las muecas de dolor sobreexageradas.

Kuroha sintio que se iba a morir,era como partirlo por la mitad peor que dar a luz,aun no entendia como las humanas soportaban tanto dolor,era tan insoportable que iba por PRIMERA VEZ a llorar.

-por que no te disculpas?.-pregunto la niña sin compasion acercandose al herido.

-b-b-b-bastarda….-mascullo con rabia retorciendose en el piso,una vez mas la reina antes tierna habia pisado aquella herida en la entrepierna con furia,eso era algo sadico.-DISCULPAME!-grito de manera exagerada.

-pide perdon a tu reina.-sonrio de manera sadica una vez mas haciendo que elchico-reptil grite tan fuerte que pareciese una joven de pelicula americana de terror.-

-PERDONEME REINA!.-

-di: "el yaoi es lo mas hermoso del mundo,es la octava maravilla,quiero que todos los hombres esten con otros hombres y hare lo posible por ser fujoshi.-dicho esto kuroha habrio los ojos de golpe e hiso una mueca de odio mientras los espectadores se burlban de la escena,al menos los hombres.

-que esperas?-

-EL YAOI ES LO MAS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO,ES LA OCTAVA MARAVILLA,QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES ESTEN JUNTOS Y HARE LO POSIBLE POR SER FUJOSHI.-grito aterrado e inmediatamente mary sonrio tierna dando algo de tranquilidad a la serpiente.

-en todos los cuentos que he leido,siempre hay una moraleja.-kuroha se volvio aun en el piso y ella puso sus ojos rojos escarlata una vez mas.-nunca,jamas de los jamses ni en sueños debes de insultar a una fujoshi.-una vez dicho esto su expresion fasial cambio a la de una niña de ojos rosados y un suave cabello largo color albino.

Kuroha volvio a gemir del dolor y ella volteo a verlo.

-te duele?.-

_No fíjate,me encanta que una puta bastarda puberta hormonal con gustos retorcidos me golpee en los cojones y me lo rompa a putazos._

Iba a responder eso de no se por que su "amigo" le rogaba que cerrara el hocico de serpiente.

-s-si…-

-de veras,yo creí que no,por que la tienes chiquita.-todos se burlaron,esa niña podía ser digna nieta de azami debido a aquel insulto sin embargo tenia todas las coas "ridículas" que ese humano tragón le había puesto a su personaje NO LE PUDO DAR UN AMIGO MAS GRANDE Y RESISTENTE.-ahora fuera de mi vista manicero.-

Kuroha se fue rastras de la base,todo estuvo en silencio,nadie dijo nada para evitar mas incidentes.

Lo único que hiso el pelinegro fue entrar al daze y no volver nunca mas,al menos hasta que su "amigo sensible" se cure.

Mientras tanto el la base una pequeña fujoshi abrazo su libro y se volvió a los demas.

-paso algo chicos?-sonrió y vio rostros asustados y abrazados.

Poniéndolo de esta manera hibiya y shintaro estaban abrazados de tsubomi la cual estaba muy unida a konoha que comía una brocheta de pollo,kano temblaba sin embargo sonreía por el exterior,momo y hiyori estaban a punto del ataque,ene estaban burlándose desde el celular y seto ya se había desmayado.

-no…nada.-mascullo la líder

Después de eso todos había aprendido una lección,nunca jamas debian enojar a mary ofendiendo a su sagrado yaoi o la pagarian con crecer y para los hombres del dan les quedo claro que querian salvar a sus "amigos" de la niña del conjuro.

* * *

><p><strong>bien,no sean duros recien voy en esto y me queda poco tiempo(deberia estar estudiando)<strong>

**el ejemplo de directioners se me vino en el ultimo minuto es que unas amigas son directioners y me sacaron a putazos de su casa al igual que a kuroha por decirlo asi que meh...se me ocurrio**

**REVIEWS PLIS!**

**(o/U/o)**


End file.
